way of the demons
by yagi takeru
Summary: naruto and hinata are discovered to be the start of the next line of demons. summary sucks, story rocks. used to be called angels and demons.
1. prologue

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his muzzle firmly held between two hairy mitts. green slit eyes bloodshot from pain. his nine tales swished erratically behind him as his form convulsed. he groaned, every full moon this happened. every time the moon came full circle he became this monster, though he wasn't a werwolf by far. rather, he was the new kyuubi no kitsune. he knew all about his old heritage, being the son of the fourth hokage, yet every time someone mentioned the fact everyone just seemed to get madder screaming "lies" or "no blood of a demon could be the legacy of the fourth". when the old kyuubi was sealed he returned to hell but chose the namikaze bloodline to carry his successor. the fourth hokage was dying so the kyuubi chose his son. Naruto was now the king of the demons. doomed to the life of an immortal being.

Hinata's body shuddered again infront of her father and the entire Hyuga counsel. her fathers eyes flashed genuine concern for her, then reformed into the endless pools of ice they always were. _'why tonight, of all nights, did the counsel have to test my ability as heir' _ Hinata thought. the elders were laughing their asses off, emphasis on "asses", they had just told her what she had to do and she started withering in pain. Above her the full moon rose into the sky. every time it appeared Hinata felt a pain that obviously wasn't hers, but was so powerful that she felt its affects. a pair of black wings appeared halfway through the pain attack, along with the thought traveling in her mind _'go help whatever is feeling this pain'_ . She was usually able to dismiss it, but she found the more pain that whatever or whoever was feeling, the harder it was to resist the urge to help the true victim of this was. she felt a familiar tensioning on her back, little did she realize that the girls of the konoha 12 and temari were going through the same process. giving themselves wings in varying shades of grey. The guys on the other hand were turning into tailed foxes themselves. garra's demon however disappeared before turning him into an 8 tailed fox, sasuke into a 7 tailed fox, neji 6, lee 5, kiba 4, chouji 3, shikamaru 2, and shino 1. kankuro was given a half demon morph, more like a werwolf, or in this case werfox, than anyone else. (a/n sorry for this explanatory rant, back to hinata)

The pain this time was 9 times as painful as anything Hinata had experienced before. she felt her wings snap open and thought she could hear several gasps along with her father explaining something about keeping the whole event a secret. hinata knew that this would not remain a secret till morning.

The next day Naruto awoke to find the guys of the rookie nine, gui's team, and the sabakyu brothers in a massive cage with several anbu guards just outside. across the small hallway he could see that the rookie nine girls along with temari and Ten Ten were as caged up as he was.

Several minutes later several of the team members were up and wondering what had happened. the faint sound of anbu snapping to an even straighter attention signaled that someone was on their way in. sure enough the hokage walked infront of the cage, followed closely by danzou of the root division of anbu black ops. Naruto looked around quickly and noted that by this point everyone had stumbled to their feet. He looked back to the hokage to see suddenly there were several of him, the hokage took notice quickly. "anbu, drop the genjutsu" he ordered. several of the anbu guards made a half ram sign and the number dropped to three guards, one hokage, and one danzou-teme. the hokage cleared his throat and began to address the group.

"sorry everybody for not finding a better way to bring you where we could talk, i hope the anbu have not had any prejuside to you." suddenly, one anbu seemed to be intently listening to a conversation on a nonexistent radio. the other two guards quickly joined him in the corner of the room farthest from the hokage. Naruto noticed that several of the guys and girls had scars running up a few arms. several of the guys noticed them and they healed instantly, much to their amazement. "aaaannnywaaaayyy" he said sarcastically, glaring daggers at the anbu. "something according to our sources has happened to all of you. to some of you this will be the greatest thing thetas ever happened to you at first. then the villagers catch wind of this and you might have to use these abilities regularly just to keep yourselves alive." naruto could hear several breaths hitch for a second before smoothing back out, he was sure one was his. the hokage continued " it seems that all the guys here have turned into the next line of tailed demons, while the girls have become black angels, there to protect the demon line. so, for the time being, until you learn how to use your newfound abilities we are dividing you into teams, which are the same as your old teams with one exeption, team kurenai will be joined by sakura and sasuke, hinata and naruto are going to be a team by themselves. you are to stay with your team as much as humanly, or in this case demonly possible. sakura was still stuck on the "there to protect the demons" line that the Hokage used. _'jeeez, can we say sexist?!"_. Sakura could feel her wings under her skin itching to come out and do something. Sakura tried to calm herself and the feeling pulled, though she could still feel her wings sitting uncomfortably on her back, waiting to spring open the first chance they got.

"from the looks on your faces looks like it is really uncomfortable to suppress your new forms, am i correct?" the hokage said, seconds later naruto and garra transformed into a 9 and 8 tailed demon.

"got that right oji-san" naruto said, his voice was much deeper, more demonic than normal, and his tales began to move around erratically. Hinata ended up pulling out her wings so fast they tore slits in her shirt. Sakura could barely hear her sigh a small sigh of relief. everyone looked at them, several shrugged before everyone pulled out their new forms, sakura included. instantly the girls felt the pressure on their backs disappear, the guys didn't feel like they were about to explode, and cue several gasps by danzou, the hokage, and the gathered anbu. temari decided to try her wings out and ended up flying around the inside of the cage like a bird, the whole flying deal seemed to come naturally to her. several of the boys started figuring out what was the same and what was different. Naruto and sasuke, being who they were, started a wrestling match. they were fairly matched for Sasuke having two fewer tails. Sakura guessed that the tails only matched up to their chakra capacity. ten ten and Temari began flying at each other missing by inches. like birds playing chicken. whatever it was it was fun to watch.

**Hinata p.o.v.**

Sakura and the other girls started watching Ten Ten and Temari's game of airborn chicken with much interest. The Hokage Cleared his throat again "ok, everyone but Hinata and Naruto, your free to go as long as your able to keep your abilities secret." everyone pulled in their wings or fox forms exept for Naruto and Hinata, and promptly left. The hokage sat there for a few seconds, taking drags on his pipe. Naruto and Hinata stood there, sweating. Sarutobi exhaled, smoke trailing. The silence streached on.

"I realize you two have something to do with this" Naruto and Hinata jumped 5 feet in the air when the hokage spoke. "now the question is, how willing are you a part of this whole thing?"


	2. anthem for the ordinary

**ok, i cant beleve how fast i got feedback on this, congrats people who revewed, and everyone else. you persuaded me to make this my second story to get a second chapter. the responces for revews are as follows.**

**vash3055: thanks, their my favorite paring so you don't have to worry about that.**

**moonangel511:thanks as well, yes i agree it was a sudden cliffy. that was my favorite and least favorite part of the last chapter**

**unknownfox: dude, they were playing chicken, not throwing rubber chickens at each other. (if for some reason i'm confused as to the meaning of your revew srry)**

**Blizzard of love: thanks but you are in for one hell of a ride if thats what you think.**

**now without further adeau i give you chapter 1 of angels and demons**

Last time on angels and demons

Prologue:

"I realize you two have something to do with this" Naruto and Hinata jumped 5 feet in the air when the hokage spoke. "now the question is, how willing are you a part of this whole thing?"

now for angels and demons: Anthem for the ordinary...wait... ordinary??

music insperation/disclaimer: anthem for the ordinary by the band astroninja, from their new album kiss my astro.(whatever, point is i don't own it or anything else)

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other dumbfounded

"don't try to fool me" the Hokage stated "Hinata has the darkest wings of the bunch and seems to be the most adept at keeping her powers reeled in, and Naruto, the bloody kyuubi was sealed into you and you have nine tails." Naruto and Hinata still had a confused look strapped across their faces, Sarutobi sighed, this was going to be a long day.

After a few minutes of explaining what had happened Naruto and Hinata had found endless ways to try and prove their innocence. The hokage was already sure of their innocence but liked to see them scrambling to create an argument against someone who seemed to be hell bent on throwing them in some kinda jail. it was a funny situation to say the least.

**with sasuke**

life just couldn't get worse for sasuke at this point. now he had the same whisker marks as naruto decorating his face, his ears were slightly pointed, his raven black hair now had red tips. if this was all that had happened he would be having more fun today than any other day of his life, but no. he was now a demon, a freaking demon, not only that but his new instincts told him to look at naruto as a leader.

_'well he did create this pack, and give you all these abilities'_ his instinctual side said, as always it was becoming an increasing problem to ignore this voice. his new demon brain seemed to agree with everything it said, and sasuke was running out of reasons to resist the call of this demonic side of him. Sasuke sighed, this wasn't going to be easy to keep up.

_'why try to?'_ his demon side cut in. sasuke ignored the voice, but half of his human side considered wether or not that was a bad idea.

several minutes later he was walking by the academy, several fangirls that he recognized from graduation passed him

"sasuke?" one of them called out. she sounded confused "is that you?"

"what happened to you?" another asked

"what do you mean what happened to me?" he answered looking down, he now realized just how different he looked, along with that his voice sounded deeper, more animalistic, more demonic. one of the girls bent down to get good look at his face. the air grew still. after a few seconds the girl suddenly sprang back against a wall and screamed, the other two rushed to her side while sasuke stayed put.

"what happened?" one of the girls asked

"i saw it" the half crazed girl answered "his cheeks have three marks on each side, but thats not the worst. his eyes were open for all of three seconds, they were blood red and slitted. he's a d- d- demon" the other two girls looked at her like she was nuts and started glancing back and forth between them. with each pass they slowed and their faces looked less like they were about to burst out laughing. their eyes finally rested on him with no breaks, slowly comparing what they saw to anything else they had seen. their gazes found his eyes slowly, in their eyes he could see his own reflection with his increased sight. is eyes were, in every reflection, red and slitted.

"so, what if a am a demon" sasuke said darkly, he suddenly looked up enraged killing intent was radiating from him like water from a spring. "YOU THINK I CHOSE TO BE LIKE THIS?" he yelled at them "THAT THIS IS THE WAY I WOULD LIVE OUT THE REST OF MY LIFE?" with every word his fingernails would grow longer and he dropped closer to being on all fours, inside his head the demon side of him struggled to remain sane. A dark shadow loomed over the girls, it would soon be colored crimson.

**with the hokage, Naruto, and Hinata**

"hokage-sama, we just received a report of an incident involving one sasuke uchiha. from what the anbu agent saw, sasuke went full demon after being discovered. even though it he appeared to be attempting to hold it back, the report includes one fatality and the other two are severely injured. all three were students at the academy. the hokage sighed,

"anything else in that report?"

"sasuke remained in an enraged, full morph state until sakura haruno was able to make physical contact, she was only able to do this using her wings and the situation was diffused in the town center. most civilians were found running screaming 'the kyuubi has returned', and indeed it looked like the kyuubi had" the anbu reported

"dammit" the hokage swore, today was the festival of the kyuubi, the town center was where everything was set up. to be treated to that kind of show...and at this, of all times... this would end badly. beside him naruto, in full fox morph, visibly stiffened

**"well i had hoped to give demons a new name around here, looks like that plan is shot to heck" **he said,

"there's no easy way out of this one" hinata agreed.

"Naruto, Hinata" he hokage started " back to what i was saying earlier, you two are going to have to be the demon and angel representatives in this village respectively. which means naruto that you might have a hard time with the fallout from sasuke's loose cannon moment." just then another anbu appered

"it's confermed, the angels act as a reversal to the demon's power ad vice versa. we may have a way to overcome this situation, however, the power limitation only works with rage morphs, it dosn't stop the demon from morphing into their fox forms at will." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a second. the same idea in each others eyes

"no demon is alowed out in public without an angel to cansle their power, and vice versa until further notice." they both said simultaniouly. no sooner than he said it sasuke came through the door supported by sakura... with an angry mob on their heels.

**omg my second story to get a second chapter, oh and over a week this story has the most revews out of any story i've witten, is the third most seen, and has the most alerts and favorites. (forgive me if this information is wrong, the last 4/5 of this story was written at 30,000 ft, there's no way to check the internet up here) anyway the song for this chapter is anthem for the ordinary by the band astroninja, the link is **

.com/audio/listen/193508

c ya next chapter


	3. rise of the shadow fox

**jeez this thing is popular, i got a review within an hour of posting. anyway the reply to that review is**

**moonangel511: I'm getting to why they are who they are. cant reveal the climax so soon can i ? well at least you like it. and i also like sasuke being chased, its so lol.**

**when she sent the review that i just replied to the story was third most seen, most reviewed, most favorited, and most subscriptions.**

**hey blizzard of love, when you guessed that naruto wouldn't be treated differently my first thought was 'must find some unmentionable torture to put naruto though' then i started thinking about it and i decided to take a new path that no one would expect (warning the next part of this rant is very cheesy) suddenly this idea for the entire story floated down on a beam of golden light accompanied by a chorus of angels...(warned you it sounded cheesy)... point is i owe you man, if you didn't send me that review this fic could have turned out a lot worse.**

**i love you guys, this is the biggest story i've had yet and it hasn't even been a month. enjoy. oh and even though it isnt really, i find whatever music im listning to effects the shape of the chapter. so the song i was listning to was "the bukkake udon song" search it on newgrounds, and the link for the song for the last chapter is at the bottom of my profile. in responce to a question i got hinata having black wings makeing her the most powerful was something carried over from bleach where rukia is wearing a white kimono when she looses her powers and soul reapers have black kimono's when they have their powers.**

last time on angels and demons:

sasuke came through the door supported by sakura... with an angry mob on their heels.

**now the next chapter of angels and demons: rise of the shadow fox**

The mobs chants outside rose with each passing minute. the demons holed themselves in the hokage's new meeting room. seeing as this was the only room in konoha that could house a fully morphed demon without creating a tight squeeze. over to the side all the demons were present and in full morph. sarutobi assumed that the demon morph gave them a limited telepathic communicaion ability.

inside that group Naruto was talking to the assorted demons and angels while sakura treated sasuke's wounds. the argument among themselves was building.

_'i don't care what the consiqunces are we have to get rid of them' _ sasuke blurted out

_'spoken like a true demon' _naruto said sarcastically, the uchiha brooded for a few seconds while everyone lughed at his mysery. _'anyway we need to establish a new face for demons, one where we are peacefull'_

"no way!!" sasuke said out loud, drawing much attention. including from the croud outside as his voice carried far. "i don't give a crap about this new vision of yours, besides, as an uchiha i expect to be leader here!" sasuke said

"SASUKE!" naruto interupted "as of the point where you became a fox demon your alegence was instantly given to the nine tailed fox. i am the lone heir to the old nine tailed fox and as such i am the new leader to the fox clan. the uchiha's died with you cecing to be a human, you are now a member of the noble kitsune fox demon clan, and i expect you to act as such." naruto's voice held the distinct echo of the alpha of any fox clan leader, but it was obvious than naruto disliked haveing to pull that card on anyone. several escape plans flashed through sasuke's mind.

"sasuke this is your last chance. submit or face insubordination charges"

"**I... WILL... NEVER...SUBMIT!"** sasuke charged.

"restrain him!" Naruto ordered. at the same moment several civilians burst through the door. some moved infront of naruto and the rest of the foxes while others helped hold down the uchiha, all of them had three whisker marks across their faces. the civilians that didn't have whisker marks froze it their tracks when they saw the nine fox demons and the half demon standing in one place.

"what is the meaning of this?" naruto asked the man infront of him

"we have gathered as the former kyuubi has requested to protect you and the nine generals that serve you" the man said. "i am yokumaru, temporary general of the kitsune clan, named the shadow fox, now commander under you 15 as the old kyuubi requested. apparently we arrived in this village not a moment too soon" naruto now noticed that yokumaru had fox ears instead of human ears and a few other features that made him look in human. naruto quickly reverted to his human form. yokumaru let out a breath "the transformation didnt go out with smoke so it's not a rouse, and you turned into a true human instead of the half human fox demons are normally confined to" yokumaru stated pointing to his ears, then naruto's.

naruto sighed "great, now i have to deal with several hundred instead of fifteen"

* * *

**sorry for this being so short, the next chapter will be longer.**

**also, check the top of my profile for a one time opportunity!!**


	4. hard feelings

**hey peeps, finally a story of mine where I enjoyed getting this far, my other one the forgotten path was more forced at this point so it's good that I enjoy this so much. If you're reading my other fictions then they are on hiatus at this point until I find time to write them, this fic is my priority at the moment. Anyway thanks for reading and suggestions, also thanks to my beta: fallen mist**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto, i own the plot of this fic and yokumaru. NOTHING ELSE (lawyers back off)**

**responses to reviews:**

**totalnarutofangirl85: thanks, I'm into a lot of your stuff so someone i like likes my stuff means a lot to me.**

**blizzard of love: he won't have a lot of fun with what will happen**

**unknown fox: thanks**

**fallen mist (before she became my beta): i know the last line is my favorite. although i like the last line from this chapter better (from the notes that you sent me with the edited chapter you agree with me)**

**moonangel511: no prob, you were curious, and cliffies rock**

**Anyway, on with the story**

The entire group sat behind Naruto and Hinata as the village voiced a huge argument. The Hokage sat between them, with Yokumaru one level below. Naruto was in his two tailed form where he was no larger than a large dog (same as Akamaru after the time-skip). On a raised cushion. Hinata had the other chair, wings fully extended. She was shaking slightly; anyone that knew her immediately knew that she was nervous. Several of those who knew about it had a similar feeling. To the left side of the room, behind the fox demons and their accompanying angels, was nearly the entire fox clan, on the other side of the room the population of Konaha bickered amongst themselves. The Hokage stood, and the crowd quieted after a few seconds, he took it as his opportunity to speak.

"Citizens of Konaha, as it stands we have a new clan to accept into our ranks." the statement was greeted by several cries of "BS!" among other, more colorful things. the Hokage sighed speaking a silent prayer in the fox language **(a/n seeing as he cant speak in yips and barks the fox language is actually Latin, the fox techniques will also be in Latin, now you see why I had the contest)**

"Dulcis fortuna ad mihi advehare, similis fui ad deō." (come sweetest fortune, like I have come to God.) Several of the fox clan heard what he said and silently agreed; Kami would need to help them if they were to gain acceptance. Yokumaru sighed; they would need much more than Kami's help here.

"SILENCE!" the Hokage called out. The order was followed instantly, "THE OLD KYUUBI IS DEAD! IT IS BY SHEER COINCIDENCE HE CHOSE NARUTO AS HIS SUCCESSOR. RIDICULE THEM FOR THAT, AND YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" The room was silent for a few seconds; the tension could be cut by a kunai. Several of the villagers stood on a hairspring trigger; Danzou was the first to speak,

"As I see it, we have a multitude of demons in our presence; ones that could easily turn on us if Sasuke's performance earlier was any indication,"

"He was goaded into his actions" the Hokage retorted

"As it turns out it, could have been a lot worse if my previous battle with the missing Nukenin's apprentice Haku is anything to go by. My power then times about seventy to be exact." Naruto added, the crowd gasped at the fact that any demon was still capable of intelligent conversation, even more so that Naruto was capable of intelligent conversation.

"So, what if it could have turned out better?!" one man yelled out, "the one Sasuke killed was my sister!" several of the villagers around him got to their feet crying out their own problems with the old kyuubi. Danzou spoke again,

"You see, the fox demons can not be trusted." he said flatly

"If this is an issue with Sasuke's transformation being incited by rage in less than a week, any fox demon can hold back their transformation if the need arises." Yokumaru countered, "As I understand it Naruto as been holding back his fox form for years." Naruto nodded sending several villagers into an outrage instead of the calming effect that he was shooting for. Most of them were really pissed that something had been going on so long without them realizing the threat. Several ninja drew kunai whether it be against Naruto or to protect him. Several members of the fox clan broke into full Kitsune form. Naruto saw the situation escalating and decided to pull a suicide move; he morphed into his nine tailed fox form outright and infused his voice with KI.

**"Everyone shut UP!!"** several of the villagers and Genin flat out fainted at the killing intent he was releasing. The leader of the Anbu was stunned silent.

**"Don't you see? I men't to make amends for what the old Kyuubi did!****Sasuke may be sadistic but I'm starting to AGREE with the bastard!! Do you people have a fucking CLUE!?"** the room was silent for several minutes. No one dared speak. Behind Naruto, Sasuke was about ready to leap into whatever battle was about to happen. Having both the sometimes bloodthirsty fox and the curse mark on him was not the best idea for Sauske's mental health. After the KI settled, a single kunai embedded itself in the wood above Naruto's head. The thrower was a single join sporting blood red hair and green eyes; you could barely make out Sakura's gasped word: "Mom".

"I don't care what you say you want to do," the woman spoke, "you took my firstborn that day Kyuubi, and even now you take my child again."

Sakura screamed out, "mom, don't do this!!" the woman looked thoughtful for a second, a rouse at best because it was so fake, like someone hedging into shikamaru and then acting like lee.

"Sakura, you don't know what your saying," her fist clenched, "I will free you from that demon spirit that has possessed you!" everyone looked at her for a second. It was a shared look of: 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!'. Sakura's mom looked up, a sadistic/insane/crazy smile on her face. "SO WHAT IF YOUR THE NINE TAILED FOX!" her mom screamed out, the weird smile still on her face. "I WILL HAVE MY DAUGHTER BACK, AND YOUR BLOOD WILL FEED MY REVENGE, UZUMAKI-TEME" the crowd slunk back from her, giving her the space that she would want if she wasn't going to kill a human that was in her path. "SAY HELLO TO THE SHINGAMI FOR ME!!!" she screamed creating a hand sign for a very powerful jutsu "DIE DEM-" a lone Kitsune member suddenly appeared behind her, no leaves or other thing to switch with, Sakura's mom's face suddenly twisted into a pained scowl.

time froze for what seemed like centuries, after which her body fell to the ground. a small amount of gore flowed from a single stab wound. The lone Kitsune held a sword at his side, covered in the crimson rain.

The Kitsune cleaned his blade with a surge of chakra and re-sheathed it before returning to his seat as quickly as he had come to the human side. In the fox's eye he had just dispatched a threat to the nine tailed fox, an action worthy of great honor in the Kitsune clan. The humans saw it as an open declaration of war demon vs. human

Naruto sighed

**"How deep does this shit hole go?"**

**Holy crap that was heavy. To my readers prepare for all out war here.**

**anyway thanks to my beta for editing this go awful chapter as far as grammar and spelling went when i sent it. anyway if anyone takes latin and notices something wrong with the translations, i apologize. i take japanese and my beta is a first year in latin. To quote them **

**"**if some other Latin speaking person comes up and says "AAAH THE CASES ARE ALL WRONG" or something, send them over to me^^ or put up a disclaimer saying that "The beta realizes that the Latin sentences are not translated perfectly, nor are they completely correct to the meaning, but they are more cohesive than an online translation, and will probably turn out funky on an online translator"

**i will fix any problems with it if i can get suggestions. NO FLAMES FOR BAD LATIN OR ITS USE!**

**thx **

**-juubi no ryu and fallen mist**

**I really like where you are taking the story, and how it isn't your typical Naruto, but at the same time he retains an element of humor, albeit darker, and more morbid. But honestly I like it. As for grammar and spelling; just make sure you capitalize proper nouns, two clauses (which is basically a phrase, like: I love cookies, when combined with another independent clause, like: cookies love me) have a semi colon between them IE: I love cookies; cookies love me. Just make sure to watch out for that. When referring to a subject for the first time in a sentence, try to do so by name as opposed to 'he', 'she', or 'it', that way the hes, shes, and its don't get confused throughout the sentence. Sorry I didn't explain every little change, but to do so would have made my reply a lot more long winded than it is now, and I thought I'd spare you from the excessively nit pickiness of the female mind. It also became tedious after the first two times my computer crashed and I had to go back to the beginning. So I hope I haven't completely offended you in some way, or scared ya off. Happy writing :D Sorry if everything isn't corrected… I got a bit impatient with my computer. I promise the next one will be MUCH better!**

1

What exactly is "it"? What do they know of?


	5. warning ! filler chapter

**hey people, thanks to the people that stayed with this fic (honestly it's dropped from several hundred to the thirty's) anyway i told my beta that she could put in some beta notes here and there but she didn't take me up on that. -thinks to self-shrugs- any way blizzard of love sent me a review in response to naruto's last line in the last chapter, and i agree that hole is going to the ninth layer of hell... at least at this rate.-shrugs-. oh and there is a two week time skip. thanks to totalnarutofangirl for her help smoothing out some plot elements. oh, just a suggestion, if you like naruto or bleach. try reading ballad of a shingami. if you love naruto and bleach. GET IT, THE SERIES KICKS ASS! (begins random rant)**

**fallen mist: (nails ryu in the head with a large random object)**

**ryu: owww**

**anyway enjoy**

"normal speech/demon speech"

**"killing intent"**

_'normal thoughts'_

_**'demon inners'**_

**note:not exactly fluff but the begining of an important thing at the end of this chapter that will lead to extreme naruhinaness**

**じゃね****(ja ne)**

_saevam iram, iram et dolorem..._

_(raging anger, anger and misery)_

Sasuke was stressed to the brink. no, that was an understatement. he was pissed beyond belief. first he turns into a demon, gains this extremely annoying piece of his mind that wants to agree to naruto, and that part of his mind can take over whenever naruto wants it to. troublesome was again, an understatement. totally and completely screwed up was again, a better way to say it. then his curse mark was still giving him problems. all in all we have a very pissed off sasuke on a hair trigger. next to him yokumaru unsheathed and resleathed his sword shingami. to sasuke's already damaged mind the last shreds of sanity he had clung on to were beginning to snap. all this just so they could wait for naruto to finish his meeting with the counsel. when shingami met the light of day for the thousandth time (yes sasuke counted) he lost it.

**"WILL YOU STOP MESSING AROUND WITH THAT THING!?" **sasuke shouted. yokumaru seemed to ignore sasuke but still sheathed his blade and held his hand out in front of him, muttering a single word.

"ignis" (fire) and a ball of flame appeared on top of his steady hand. he then proceeded to juggle the burning orb and control its path in varying ways, creating different shapes and spelling different things. several small children headed to school stopped to watch the dancing orb. several started chasing it to yokumaru's amusement and sasuke's feeling of being pissed (a/n: couldn't think of anything better) after a few minutes one of the kids managed to outrun the orb and jumped to catch it. as innocent as the intentions were, and as low class an art among demons it was, that orb was still demon magic, more powerful than most A class jutsu, had to be when you were fighting immortals. Yokumaru swerved the orb at the last second nailing sasuke straight in the face. everyone froze as the temperature dropped to nearly sub-zero. sasuke's gaze slowly found yokumaru's. that gaze seemed to want to shred yokumaru to pieces.

**"memento mori"** (remember that you are mortal) sasuke said with barely concealed killing intent. it was the greatest insult among the kitsune. several of the passerby's, mostly jonin, shivered. yokumaru best begin his will as far as sasuke was concerned. yokumaru just sighed, dealing with sasuke's mental condition was becoming troublesome to quote a lazy ass chunin.

on top of his roof, shikamaru sneezed out of nowhere

_**"why not rip him apart now?"**_ Sasuke's inner asked, he sighed. this was going to be a long day.

Hinata sighed, today was one of the most difficult in her life. not only did she have to deal with the flac from being accociated with the demons, her family was becoming harder to deal with. neji and the few in the branch house who simpithized with him, treated her as if she had become a true demon. the main house treated her with a much better level of respect than before,but it was empty considering she had powerful friends. the part of the branch house that didn't simpithize with neji had grown to accept who she had become at face value. her adoptive mother in the branch family, yuki, who she had always gone to when hiashi was particularly evil, celebrated along side her for the abilities hinata had been given. if hinata had been asked who she thought was her family she would have a hard time choosing between love and blood. she sighed, there's that word again. love was always a problem for her. though for the life of her, it should have been easier to approach naruto. after all,he may have been the head of the kitsune clan but she was leader of the black angels. she sighed again. maybe she was all her father made her out to be.

**done**

**sorry this chapter was a filler, just in the middle of a writers block.**

**anyway next chappy will be better, promise.**

**じゃね****(ja ne)**


	6. betrayal

Inside the council chamber, Naruto could hear Sasuke getting ready to toast yokumaru. he sighed, things kept getting worse and worse, and even then for the past 2 weeks the council had found endless things to bicker about. the whole thing was troublesome to say the least.

"ok now we have something pressing to attend to..." The speaker of the council said (danzou). Naruto kept a poker face on but in his head he was screaming _'FINALLY!!!!'_

"...we will discuss the idea of giving simple d-rank missions to academy students" Naruto face-planted into the desk he was sitting at. a visible tick mark on his head.

"kyuubi-san, is something wrong?" The danzou asked. Naruto's tick mark grew larger.

"what's wrong, WHATS WRONG. I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG" naruto screamed at danzou, shifting to his five tail form instead of the nine tailed hanyou form he commonly used **"this council has been using delay tactics for the past two weeks. If you don't get to the matter at hand this instant i will castrate every member of this council and then forcing you to become moving practice targets for the kitlings demon magic." ** everyone visibly paled. not only was every member of the council a guy, but kitlings always put WAY too much power into demon magic. the reason being the more power you put into demon magic the easier it was to activate, the problem was that once it started the extra energy used to ignite it hadn't dissipated completely. the end result was a very big and painful tower of destructive power... and the charred remains of the target on the receiving end.

"Councilmen, i agree with kyuubi-sama. this has been delayed far too long" Hiashi Hyuuga added.

"Thank you for your support Hyuuga-sama, but as I've said call me Naruto if you can. i'll take Uzumaki if you must though" Naruto said

"agreed Uzumaki-sama" Hiashi answered,naruto deadpanned. Danzou stood there for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Whatever, all in favor of restarting the meeting with the issue of the fox clan being accepted into konoha?" every hand shot up either out of respect of the blond, or fear of having their "special parts" chopped if they went against him. Naruto leaned back in his chair. finally they were getting somewhere.

Sasuke was PISSED, no scratch that, he was fucking LIVID. He went from the villages protege to the demon of konoha in RECORD time. Even naruto hadn't had it this bad when he was supposedly the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. fate was such a bitch at times. Sasuke hit the bench that was next to him and stared up at the trees in the park as if they had answers. nothing came to him exept a voice that he reconized to be sakura.

"Sasuke? naruto-sotaicho said we had to have someone with us when we were out anywhere in public." sakura stated

"i don't care" he replied "naruto has done nothing other than restrain me, if I am unable to avenge my clan their blood is on his hands as much as it is on itachi's. i refuse to obey him. i refuse to obey anyone. i will follow my own path, no one can change that." sakura just looked at him and whispered

"d-do you really feel like that?"

"yes, and if anyone gets in my way i will cut them down"

"That..i-is...so...AWSOME. SASUKE-KUN" (snigger, what u though the death of her mother would change her. i hate sakura, shes a bitch and the personal whore to the king of emo [sasuke] plus them being together [one-sided] is crutial to the plot, i wont explain hoow though) sasuke just sat there with wide eyes... untill he hached a plan (a/n: zero to bastard in 2 seconds)

"finally someone who realizes my plight." he started "sakura..." she hmmed a responce " i wan't you to join me. we shall leave this behind and eventually have even naruto at our feet. i shall rule the world, and you will be the queen at my side." sakura froze, pondering what to do next.

"I don't know sasuke, as much as i would like to go with you i can't just flat up abandon my friends and family"

"Sakura, look into my eyes" sasuke said, she looked for only a moment... long enough for the tequnique to take effect.

_'no wait...the fox illusion technique, damn. so this is what he has planned. Naruto-sotaicho, hinata-taicho. please...help me...' _ the last word she thought as her mind faded into oblivion, no more than someone sasuke could shape as he saw fit. her body rose and spke fw words, good, he'd always hated her fangirl bitchyness.

"when do we leave?" sasuke smiled, Naruto better look out now. the entire kitsune clan should, when sasuke would be done...

**'they woulden't be worth the fight'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**whew, that too some time, anyway thanks to th people that can put up with my lateness for this thing. took me a while to figure out how to start the plot.**

**naruto: so its sasuke for an antagonist huh? this will be interesting**

**me: yup, anyway r&r plz,**

**see ya next chap**


	7. acceptance and rejection

**GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAMA (bows) [it means sorry everyone{do i really have to explain honorifics}]**

**naruto: -_-...c...**

**hinata:...c...-_-**

**random person who just started reading (r.p.w.j.s.r.): wtf?**

**naruto and hinata: late chapter**

**r.p.w.j.s.r.:ahhhh**

**me: great now that apologes are done...**

**everyone:**_**'what apology......c.....'**_

**me: i have finally gotten the insperation to write this (can you blame me... its summer)**

**naruto and hinata: yes**

**me:T.T such mistrust.... anyway im working on four fics and something origional on fictionpress currently so....(rumbling noise)**

**naruto and hinata:o.o!**

**me: crap**

**everyone else: ?**

**me naruto and hinata: DUCK AND COVER!!!!!**

**rapidly enlarging speck on horizon: rrrryyyyyYYYYUUUUUUU-KUUUUUNNNNN (GLOMP)**

**me: uhhhhh... this is my sister...sayoki-chan...well... as much as you can be brother and sister without ever seeing each other in person.**

**sayoki: RYUUU-KUUUNNN!!!! WHY HAVENT YOU WORKED ON OUR STORY YET T.T**

**me: i was getting to that.... people getting insperation for four fics and a story at the same time is hard and it slowes down posts even if you have the insperation... but due to summer lazyness i havent done anthing since the last posts.... hell right now im in a plane writing this cuz i have nothing else to do.... good news is that its much easier to get on the bandwagon for me once i have the beginning of a chapter down. so rest asurred getting a chapter started is the longest part for me and the rest of the writeing is fairly quick and easy.... again sorry for the delay....**

**(ok, i actually started this chap sometime in september... FLAME ALL U WANT, I WILL ROAST HOTDOGS WITH UR FAILAGE)**

**also check out my other four stories:**

**path of the twin hanyous**

**fire and ice**

**a snake among the leaves**

**the path least walked ( [linked as my homepage from profile])**

**just quote them in the search feature or go to my account to get to them.**

**anyway....onward to way of the demons.... CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!**

naruto was shaking in anticipation. he just couldnt get rid of the feeling that something was about to happen. he was currently in the main tent in the fox camp holding an official metting to transfer the fox clan to his control when they all froze. one of the younger guards spoke up

"is it just me or does everyone feel that" several foxes in the tent would have facepalmed if they werent hyped up on the sensation that all of them were getting.

" if you weren't so young you would know this feeling" one of the elders spoke

"and with that this is concluded" another elder spoke

"By your leave Kyuubi-dono"The third spoke

"Honored elders if anyone has the right to call me by name its you" The new Kyuubi said.

"of course naruto-sama" the fourth said

"uuhh, this will take awhile...ajourned" naruto said. the nine elders bowed and exited out back doors behind them. Naruto turned to his door, barely audible was the chanting of hundreds of foxes. Reaching a feverish pitch just beyond the foxes, what seemed like the entirety of konoha was screaming for blood, in one section of the fox repressed crowd was a group of indeviduals wearing orange robes, fighing it out with the crowd and taking most of the burden off of the black guard, a specialised group of foxes equivelent to the swiss guard as the kyuubi was to the pope. As Naruto walked out, even the crowd quieted outside the massive field of foxes. The people in the orange robes faced naruto and dropped to their knees.

"all of thee who stand before me, by decree of the councle i am the new kyubi... yet to me that only means i am a lord of the ten elders, starting now it is YOU who will deside who will be the new kyubi. speak as freely as you wish." Naruto stopped allowing his words to sink in. the group in orange robes simply looked at the black guard, who nodded at them, the group moved behind the black 7 and 8 tailed foxes of the guard. The leader of the group spoke "great kyubi, we are monks from the temple of inari outside of konoha. even if we are but human, we are in service to the god we both share. with your allowance we wish to join your ranks wherever you allow us. if we have spoken out of turn or have insulted you, have your guards strike us down now, we will go to our deaths willingly." they all bowed, backs to the fox guard they had litteraly given their lives to had they so much as taken a step out of turn, several of the guard took steps toward the group, albet cautiously.

" They have made enough of a nusance of themselves...nii-san" sasuke's voice had a strained anger to it as he said brother. "shall i dispose of them?" naruto shook his head.

"remember your path brother, their only crime is being dedicated to this cause" naruto then addresed the croud "these people have shown a strong dedication, one that i would like to see. if they are not, and cannot be, brothers in blood then they are brothers in spirit. however, i am not yet kyuubi, voice your thoughts now or forever hold thy tounge." there was a long silence before an 8 tailed priest stood

"i stand with naruto sama, all hail the 9th kyuubi" a resounding 'hail" came from all foxes and the group of humans, drounding out the screams of protest from the rest of the humans. great things had begun. great and terrible things.

**fans i apologise, this is a short update but i just hit a good ending spot. FLAME ALL YOU WANT, HIGH SCHOOL FOOD IS MUCH WORSE THAN YOUR CHARRED REMAINS. again im sorry for this lame exuse for a chapter, anyway the relivent lorebook material:**


	8. NOTICE: READ NOW!

**Note to all fans: this isn't an update but some info from me**

**I recently entered highschool and just got out of my first year. Between all my classes I just haven't had time to write fanfic. The way this wil probably work is that you see a tom of updates from me in the summer and one update when school is in if that. The problem is that I started writing fanfiction in middle school where I had no life. Now in highschool I have a ton of friends through anime club, I have the girlfriend of my dreams, and I have more work than I know what to do with. You could expect an update from me in as little as three days for twin hanyou's and then Ill see where I go from there. Thanks for the sudden response for that story guys. Ill se ya in a few days. Oh, and if anyone enjoys halo three you can send a friend request ryukage19 (my gamertag).**

**Note: ill replace this notice when I get new chapters**

**Thx**

**Yagi takeru **

**6/18/10**


End file.
